Internado Destiny Crow
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: -UA- Alfred y Matthew tendran que vivir ahora en un internado y no morir por ellos. Junto con Heracles intentaran hacer amigos ya que son bien anti sociales y no puedo decir nada. Pero el punto es que este trío de amigos tendra que convivir, aparte de convivir y socializar con su compañero de cuarto, con sus "compañeros" del salón.-¡MATTY, AYUDAME ME QUIERE MATAR!-VEN ACA IDIOT


**Kanaria: He decidido usar mi nombre en este Fic XD. **

**Roy: (por que no tienes nada mejor que hacer y no quieres publicar tus plazos retrasados) (USANDO TELEPATÍA PERSONALITICA ¿?).**

**Kanaria: (Callate!)**

**Marth: No me sorprende que peleen.**

**Kanaria y Roy: (No peleamos. Discutimos telepáticamente!).**

**Marth: …**

**Fliky: ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**Fliny: ESO LO DIGO YO! *Le pega con un sartén.***

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVV-.**

Era una mañana tan normal en la casa de Alfred F. Jones y su hermano, Invisible para la humanidad, Matthew Williams. **(N: ¿Qué mi**da porque no tienes el mismo nombre?).**

Lo era hasta que Matthew, el menor, se levantaba y escuchaba los gritos de imploro de su hermano.

-¡MATTHY NO HAY HAMBURGUESAS!-Grito por toda la colonia el chico saltando desesperadamente mientras iba a su cocina, sofá, cama, cuarto, baño **(N: ¿?)** en busca del alimento ya dicho.

Matthew suspiro. Asi era siempre, SIEMPRE, no hay día en que el americano de su hermano se levantara, gritara que no hay hamburguesas **(N: Como lo leyeron antes)**, y luego de 5 segundos su hermano se levantara con la peor cara del mundo y le entregara una cajita feliz del McDonald´s de ha lado, después de eso el mayor iba en busca de mares y rocas en busca de más hamburguesas.

Y asi pasó como lo describió el fabuloso narrador.

Pero esta vez hubo algo que no encajo. Si creían que lo que paso antes era parte de la historia. Pues han sido engañados. En realidad Alfred no había ni despertado. Matthew ya, pero se encontraba nervioso y pasando de un lado a otro depresivamente.

-¿Qué hare? ¿A qué horas debimos llegar? ¿Qué día es hoy?...-Y asi una serie de preguntas se formaron en la cabeza del chico hasta que de tanto alboroto depresivo salió Alfred de las escaleras aun con la pijama.

-¿Qué pasa Matthew? ¿No hay miel de maple?-Preguntaba el mayor poniéndose los lentes con mirada somnolienta.

-Alfred…-Murmuro dejando atrás su comportamiento anterior.

-¿Si?-Pregunto inocentemente el chico.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?

-…-Silencio.-¿Qué ropa?-

-La de la escuela ¿Dónde está?-

-… Esto…-Y así el mayor se le quito el sueño y corrió como Flash hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Se escucharon muchos ruidos **(N: ¿En serio?)** y luego bajo Alfred con expresión de alegría y ya bañado, arreglado y todo para ir a la escuela. Pero faltaba una cosa.

Asi es por lo que se ha estado preocupando el menor.

No sabía qué hora era. Y al parecer tenía el sentimiento de que llegaban tarde, muy tarde.

Agarro a Alfred, este replicando que le deje comprar su McDonal´s, y corrió a lo que le dio sus piernas hasta la escuela.

El Internado para adolescentes de 14-18 años.

El internado Destiny Crow.

El cual por una razón quedaba a 10 horas de su casa. Exacto, estaba al otro lado del mundo. Y es así como Matty corrió hasta ese internado y llego luego de haber corrido 2 horas arrastrando a Alfred. Asi de increíble era la fuerza de Matthew.

Hoy se supone que era el día de ceremonia de inauguración. Y como en todos los internados, se les daba una habitación a cada chico/a. Lo que tenía también angustiado al pobre chico maple-man era que… Les podía tocar hasta con los de 9no año. Y eso fíjense pero no es bonito. Matthew apenas estaba en 5to. Déjenme les explico ya que esta autora no lo hace bien. **(N/a: Ahora esta narrando Roy).**

Se supone que esté internado es para chicos de 14-18 años como ya dijeron arriba. Pero no decía en ninguna parte si te tocaría con personas de la misma edad que tú, pero si del mismo género. Asi es. Y por eso asi quedan los grupos:

5to año- 14 años.

6to año-15 años.

7mo año-16 años.

8vo año-17 años.

9no año-18 años.

Los de 10mo, 11vo y 12vo año estaban en un edificio separa a ese (Por eso dice que solo hasta los 18 años). Y ustedes entienden.

Cuando llegaron a las rejas de la gran escuela. Matthew volvió a jalar a su hermana hasta la sala de inauguración. Cuando llegaron se impresionaron. O eran los primeros o eran los últimos.

Y vieron como llegaban más personas luego de 30 minutos.

Cuando Alfred vio en su reloj que horas eran a Matthew casi le da un infarto. No por el hecho de que hayan llegado tarde, ya que no paso, si no porque todo el tiempo el estu… Digo, el estudiante tuvo un reloj. Y al parecer eran las 5:07 de la mañana. Asi de temprano llegaron.

Y tuvieron que esperar en esa sala hasta las 8:00 de la mañana, cuando la directora se digno a aparecer. Y la muy pen… Pensativa se le olvidaron los papeles que usaría ese día. Asique la muy sinvergüenza tuvo que ir de nuevo a su casucha y agarrar los malditos papeles de una maldita vez y volver al colegio alrededor de las 9:34 de la mañana y se podían ver a los dos gemelos agonizando casi, casi. Y… **(Marth: Ya entendimos, desde aquí, yo narro, dices demasiada palabrota| Roy: ¡Cállate, mi**da déjenme en paz!| Marth: Roy…|Yo: Oigan, interrumpimos la lectura…| R y M: Lo sentimos/ Lo sentimos, joder…).**

Bueno como les decían, y entonces la señora comenzó a hablar acerca de las reglas y demás.

-Y asi, quiero decirles que las habitaciones se asignaran dependiendo de los promedios generales que tengan…-Y asi siguió hablando pero es mucho a relatar asique lo omitiré.

Mientras la directora seguía hablando, la parte que escucho, únicamente solo esa, Alfred casi hace que este se caiga de la silla. Agarro a su hermano por los hombros y lo sacudió duramente.

-Matty ¡¿Cuál es mi promedio general?!-Asi es el no sabía nada de eso y le pregunto a su hermano.

-Creo era de 7.9…-Dijo cuando escapo de las manos de su hermano ocultándose un poco.

Y ahí fue como el cambio repentino hizo aparición la BIPOLARIDAD **(N/A y Roy: Che bipolaridad| Aun sigue la bipolaridad…) **dándole más miedo al pequeño y no notable Matthew.

-Con eso sobrevivo.-Exclamo feliz.

Luego de horas, y horas y hartas horas. La ceremonia termino con una simple oración…

-Y en una semana comienzan las clases. Es por eso que en toda esa semana tienen que trasladar sus cosas hacia su habitación sin peros u objeciones. Gracias. Me retiro.-Y asi salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Matthew y Alfred caminaron por los pasillo de la gigante escuela **(N/A: Que de hecho parecía plaza Telettubie| Roy: ¿Sera que es la casa de Vash?| Yo: Puede ser…). **Y pararon al ver algo allí…

Alfred pateo la roca que les impedía el paso y vieron que no era Rocky, su mascota que venía a apoyarles, si no un tipo peor que el telettubie, y no, tampoco era uno de Hi-5. Y se dieron cuenta que era un chico de grado más alto que Matthew **(N/A: Asi es mis queridos amigos, Al tiene 16 aquí). **Con mirada somnolienta, se había volteado, los veía, un chico de ojos marrones y cabello castaño que estaba ondulado y sedoso y llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y una banda roja en el ante brazo derecho con un signo de palitos blancos.

-Perdone…-Se disculpo Matthew siendo ignorado por aquella tensión.

-Disculpa, es mi culpa por estar durmiendo…..-Dijo calmadamente sin presentar expresión en el rostro.

Y al parecer solo había notado a Alfred, nada nuevo.

-Soy Heracles Karpusi.-Se presento extendiéndole la mano.

El rubio mayor miro su mano y luego a Heracles seriamente.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy el Héroe, Alfred F. Jones!-Grito feliz agarrando la mano del castaño y tirándola de arriba-abajo.

Matthew cayó al suelo en modo chibi por la… bipolaridad de Alfred atrayendo las dos miradas hacia él.

-He is my brother, Matthew Williams.-Hablo el americano.

-¿Eres proveniente de Inglaterra?-Pregunto curioso.

-Ah! ¿Me? ¡NO, NO! Im from E.U.A.-Dijo el chico un tanto sorprendido y enojado.

-Oh… Yo soy de Grecia…-Y así, por lo dicho, todo el ambiente se puso en blanco.

Alfred igual estaba en blanco mirando atónito a Heracles que lo miraba aburrido.

-… ¿Cómo me entiendes?-Pregunto poqueando su mejilla viendo si no era un robot. **(N/A: ¡El es…! ¡Robot Boy!).**

-Con el paso del tiempo en esta escuela te darás cuenta mi querido amigo…-Dijo y luego bostezo.

-Bueno. Karpusi podría decirnos ¿En qué grado va?-Pregunto Matthew siendo tomado en cuenta, en un intento por no tartamudear. Y cuando vio que tenía la atención canto con los ángeles de la esquina.

-Ahmm…-Miro a Alfred.- …-Miro a Matthew.- Creo que estoy en 8vo.-Dijo despreocupado- ¿Ustedes?-Devolvió la pregunta el chico.

-Yo soy de 7mo, y Matty de 5to.-Respondio el estado unidense.

-Oigan. Tengo una duda.-Dijo el chico griego.

-¿What?-Pregunto esta vez el menor.

-¿Tú también eres de Estados Unidos?-Se dirigió a Matthew.

-No.-Respondió el chico.

-Me lo imaginaba ¿De dónde eres?-Se puso pensativo el castaño.

-Tanto. Bueno, yo soy de Canadá y como es larga la historia no la contare.-Admitió el procedente de Canadá con una sonrisa.

Luego de una larga conversación, el griego dijo que tenía que ir a ver con quien quedo. Los dos americanos dijeron lo mismo y este trío de amigo estaba a punto de irse al pasillo donde está la hoja esa, otro trío de amigos (Resulto ser chicos también) hicieron aparición frente a todo el campus.

Un albino de ojos rojos estaba al frente. A su lado izquierdo un rubio de ojos azules y un poco de barba en el mentón. A su lado derecho un moreno de ojos jades y cabello castaño. Los tres con el uniforme escolar, claro que desarreglado, el moreno y el de barba simplemente gritaban tonterías mientras el albino decía algo de "Su gran entrada."

-¡Alaben a su nuevo ore-sama! ¡Y claro que soy yo!-Gritaba a cada rato.

Los americanos y el griego se limitaron a seguir su camino dorado bajo todo ese escándalo que era visto por los "Mortales," según el albino, que se encontraban allí.

Una vez llegaron a la pizarra con 5 hojas pegadas en el, buscaron su nombre.

1ra hoja: Edificio A: Promedios necesarios: 10-9.

2da hoja: Edificio B. Promedios necesarios: 8-7.

3ra hoja: Edificio C. Promedios necesarios: 6-5.

4ta hoja: Edificio D. Promedios necesarios: 4-3.

5ta hoja: Edificio E. Promedios necesarios: 2-1.

Prácticamente si no lo habían explicado. El internado era para personas **(N/a: Aparte de ricas y poderosas muahahahaah XD. Nah en serio| Roy: Los fresones esos) **con notas bajas, altas o lo que sea. No importaba, era para mejorar su conducta y notas aparte.

-Esto… Creo que estoy en el edificio A…-Dijo Alfred con temblor.

-¿Cómo crees eso?-Pregunto Matthew clavando su vista en el.

Alfred señalo su nombre en la 1ra hoja y el canadiense de su hermano pudo divisar el nombre del estadounidense en el decimo puesto.

Matthew busco su nombre en esa hoja y no estaba. En lo segunda no estaba tampoco. En la tercera, tampoco. En la cuarta, tampoco. Miro asustado la quinta.

Luego todo se volvió confuso… No estaba en ninguna hoja **(N/A: Le ha pasado a mi hermano XD).**

-Yo no estoy…-Murmuro asustado.

-¿Se habrán confundido como la otra vez en la anterior escuela?-Pregunto Alfred. Ya que antes de entrar a esa. Un año atrás paso lo mismo.

En resumen era su primer año allí.

-Puede ser.-Susurro con miedo.

-Hey…-Llamo el griego señalándole un espacio en blanco.

Los gemelos miraron hacia donde indicaba el dedo índice **(N/A: Ironico!|Roy: Deja de interferir! Y ahora yo narro!|Marth: Pero…!|Roy: Pero nada, soy más divertido) **de Heracles y se quedaron con los ojos como platos. ¿Un espacio vació? ¿Matthew? ¿Matthew Williams? ¿El nombrado no estaba? Todo encajaba ahora. Y no podía ser que tal vez Pikachu vino y borro el nombre de Matthew con un delineador de uñas.

Y fue ahí cuando divisaron la letra M. Asi es señoras y señores. En realidad Matthew era su forma de escapar de exponerse. Porque en realidad el era… ¡Maple-man! Ahora que todo tenía sentido. Matthew rasgo y rasgo con su uña-gatubela y vio que era su nombre.

-Entonces si estoy.-Dijo aliviado de no ser olvidado.

-Ehmm… Matthew. Creo que debes mirar la hoja.-Le decía Alfred, el niño genio.

Maple-man hizo caso a lo que dijo su hermano el genio y casi se cae al ver que estaba en el…

¡EDIFICIO C! ¡TAN, TAN, TAN!

Y asi es. El niño Maple-man en realidad era el verdadero genio. Era dexter. Y por eso camino, mejor dicho corrió. Hacia la oficina de la directora. La villana. Y reclamo, reclamo, pero nada sucedió. Y asi como entro una vez salió al exterior sin cambiar la decisión de la zorra come jamón. **(Marth: Deja de rimar…|Roy: Estas celoso!|Yo: XD sigue rimando!).**

Y asi Matthew se dijo, cambiare mi calificación hoy pensó. Y nada me detendrá porque soy el niño genio, en verdad.

Regreso a la pizarra, pero vio por un momento una escena bizarra. Fue cuando el niño cayó, su hermano no lo pudo evitar, dramáticamente lloro. Dejando solo al mayor.

-Me toco con…-Y asi la música de fondo se encendió.

Una cosa decía a lado de ese nombre…

**EDIFICIO C: PROMEDIOS NECESARIOS: 6-5.**

**5-Matthew Williams (5to)... Scott Kirkland (9no).**

Y asi una historia que empezó una vez, termino en un santiamén.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto el griego sin interés en su pregunta, mirando al canadiense morir con una pesuña (¿?).

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Rocky?-Decía el pobre chico, que suerte no tenía.

-Rocky es una mascota…-Murmuro el estadounidense con nostalgia a referirse a su mascota quien piedra era.

-¿Y tú Alfred?-Pregunto bostezando veces seguidas, durmiéndose casi en la esquina.

-¿Yo qué?-Pregunto el chico que comía tocino con queso. **(N/A: Metafóricamente, el come hamburguesas, esas llevan tocino y queso).**

-¿Con quién te toco?... Mejor velo de nuevo.-El estadounidense obedecido, de la alegría salto. Pero hubiese querido, algo mejor.

**EDIFICIO A: PROMEDIOS NECESARIOS: 10-9.**

**10-Alfred F. Jones (7mo)... Tino Väidamöinen (5to). (N/A: Creo era asi.).**

-Tino. Creo que es de Finlandia.-Comento el griego con pesadez en su voz, ya que no ha visto quien le toco.

Miro y Miro. Les enseño el resultado y no hicieron más que correr como si su vida tratara de eso.

**EDIFICIO B: PROMEDIOS NECESRAIOS: 8-7.**

**7-Lukas Bondevik (6to)… Heracles Karpusi (8vo).**

Caminaron y Caminaron. Yéndose de allí, ignorado el pleito que mañana explicare. Y luego a sus habitaciones quisieron asistir, todos buscaron sus habitaciones y nuestros no queridos protagonistas se cayeron del drama. Buscaron entre mares pero no encontraron nada y luego buscaron el edificio que les toco. Quedando asombrados la historia terminara aquí hoy.

….

"_Busca primero en tú corazón antes de hallar el de alguien más"_

"_El dolor es la primera prueba de toda la alegría…"_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Kanaria: Nada que ver lo último. Pero ustedes saben. Bueno. Hasta aquí hoy. ¡Espero reviews! O tal vez no XD.**

**Roy: Termina que quiero seguir narrando, porque loca estas tú y quiero seguir rimando.**

**Kanaria: ¿Whats? O.O**

**Roy: … ****Nada.**

**Marth: ¡ADIOSOOOS!**

**Flik-Bye!**


End file.
